deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiyomasa Senji
Senji Kiyomasa is a Deadman in Deadman Wonderland. He is the first Deadman Ganta Igarashi encountered and later became his "mentor". Appearance Senji is a tall, muscular man with a medium-dark tan. He has short black hair in spikes to the back. He has the letters DSMK tattooed above his right eye, in memory of his late friends. When he was still a police officer, he wore the standard police uniform. In Deadman Wonderland, he wore the regular prisoner uniform. When he was put in G Ward, he changed his clothes into dark blue pants with a black belt and a black, long coat. After his Carnival Corpse with Ganta, he lost his right eye and now wears a black eyepatch. He also has two rings with serrated blades in it to slice open his arms, he wears these on his thumbs. Personality He seems to thoroughly enjoy violence, and his favorite phrase is "Dead center" ("On target" in the Tokyopop translation, "Bang" in the manga scanlations or "Ssslice" in the anime fansubs). Despite his wild and battle-hungry attitude, he does have a sense of honor and respects strength and determination. He also appears to be against the idea of needless killing, having opted to leave Ganta alone on their first encounter when he made no effort to defend himself against Senji. In an ironic twist, Senji becomes flustered and embarrassed when a woman acts immodest. When he first notices Shiro's form fitting body tights, his face becomes red and he gives her his coat telling her to quickly cover up. History Eight years ago, Senji worked as a police officer. After the Great Tokyo Earthquake, he and his colleagues Shindō, Momoi, Kan and his senpai Domon were assigned to Tokyo, in order to restore the peace. At that time, Senji already had his Branch of Sin and used it to defeat the thugs. Because of the efficiency Senji and his team operated, a lot of criminals wanted to kill them. They teamed up with Ikaduchi Akatsiki as their leader and challenged Senji. Senji's team protected him and went to the challenge alone, leaving Senji behind. When Senji finally arrived, the entire team was murdered, with the exception of Domon. He called Senji over and gave him a lecture about depending on others. "If depending on others is a speciality of kids, then acting all cool is a speciality of adults." He died after that. Some time after that, Senji was taken to Deadman Wonderland and addressed a tattooist to tattoo the first letters of his team-mates above his right eye (DSMK). Plot Deadman arc After Ganta made his way to G Ward, Senji destroyed the Necro Macro security robot which had been chasing Ganta, Shiro and Yō. After a small skirmish and an interruption by Shiro, Senji was subdued by the Deadman security. The next day, Ganta and Senji were slated to be the next two Deadmen to compete in the Carnival Corpse. Despite Senji's experience and skill with his Branch of Sin, Ganta managed to win by fooling Senji. As a consequence for losing, Senji's right eye was removed for research. He returns a short time later during Ganta's next match, sporting an eyepatch and gives Ganta assistance with figuring out his opponent's techniques. He also helps Ganta understand his own capabilities. His change in personality toward Ganta is due to his respect for Ganta's strength. Senji comments that because Ganta beat him, he is not allowed to lose until they have a rematch. Abilities Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Senji has the ability to freely control his blood. He has specially-made rings with serrated blades in it to slice open his arms to force the blood out. Crow Claw.png|Crow Claw Crow Claw Extended.jpg|Crow claw extended Invisible Black.png|Invisible Black lunapic_131012293430719_1.gif|Senji attacking with Invisible Black Large blade.png|Senji using more blood to make a bigger Crow Claw Branch of Sin: Crow Claw (クロウ・クロウ, Kurō Kurō): Crow Claw manifests as two large scythe-like blades, made of blood, extending from long cuts on his forearms. While the blades are typically two to three feet long, Senji has demonstrated the ability to greatly lengthen them allowing him to attack people at range, without using more blood. Senji has also show the ability to use more blood to create one giant blade strong enough to cut Ikaduchi Akatsiki when empowered by his Branch of Sin Rari Ranshin which was impossible with his normal attacks. Invisible Black (空虚閃, Inbijiburu Burakku, Japanese for "Empty Hollow Flash): This is a cutting technique that Senji uses to create a large scythe-like blade at the top of his right hand, instead of his forearms, and slices the target to pieces at the speed of sound, or just as the name suggests, "in a flash". Trivia *He is responsible for naming Ganta's Branch of Sin: Ganta Gun. He also named his more advanced one, the Ganbare Gun, that is spelled similar to Ganta's name and it could translate as "Do your best Gun". *He has some resemblances both physically and in personality with Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach. Category:Characters Category:Deadmen